Gentleman Books
The Gentleman Books was a project launched by the Special Operations Division to preserve Mr. Gentleman's knowledge. Seven books were made out of special paper, produced by Jiggy Stardust, and given to 7 different people in order to protect them for Mr. Gentleman's eventual revival. Alice Alice Arquette was given the master key. The books have different names, depending on the translation used. "The Book of Clairvoyant Eyes" One of the Gentleman Books. This book was stolen by Yomiko Readman when she burned down the British Library and went into hiding with Nancy Makuhari. For several years it stayed hidden until the Paper Sisters and Joseph Carpenter discovered her hiding place. The book was taken with Yomiko when the group fled to Saitama. Afterwards, Junior phased into The Book of Clairvoyant Eyes allowing everyone to see the destruction of the British Library firsthand. Later, after everyone but Yomiko and Anita were kidnapped, Anita threw the book into a pile of flaming wreckage, yelling that it had been responsible for all their problems and they should have destroyed it as soon as they could have. Somehow, the book was retrieved and reunited with the other Books. It is also known as "The Book of the All-Seeing Eye". The book's title implies the ability to gain information through the eyes. Clairvoyance means to be able to gather information about a person, place, object, personal event through a sixth sense. "The Book of Empowering Arms" "The Book of Essential Blood" Also known as the Book of Forlorn Blood. "The Book of Hurrying Legs" "The Book of Pulsing Meat" Also known as the Book of Pulsating Flesh and the Book of the Pulsing Flesh, this is one of the seven Gentleman Books. This book was held by Daryl Weber and hidden in a castle in Romania, which has distinct Dracula-like tones. When the Paper Sisters go in to steal the book, they meet some disturbing effects. Upon arrival Maggie Mui's paper puppet dissolves: the girl quickly learn that hers and Michelle Cheung's abilities no longer work. In addition, Maggie's and Anita King's moods change drastically; Maggie becomes extremely depressed and Anita highly agitated. They discover that Professor Weber uses sound to nullify their abilities and alter their moods (he recognizes that Michelle is immune to the latter effect). The girls rally back, with Maggie and Michelle sacrificing their safety so Anita can stop the Professor. The book was retrieved by the sisters and given over to Dokusensha, for whom they were working for at the time. It was later reunited with the other Books. "The Book of Rising Intellect" This book was originally held by John Smith. When the Paper Sisters went to retrieve the book, they found themselves trapped in his town. After the town is destroyed, Mr. Kim theorizes that Smith probably sold the book to build his town. When making an alliance with Dokusensha, Joseph Carpenter offers this book as a bargaining tool. He retrieves it after the Hong Kong facility is destroyed. "The Book of Supporting Bones" Category:Fictional Books